Guardian soldiers
by Hyleson78
Summary: When Bahamut decides to bring three war tired soldiers from the Finish front to spira help a certain summoner and her party in the fight against sin. This is story of Final fantasy X through eyes of Finnish soldier Mauri Talvela.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

I have had this story idea for while now I decided to try it. This will be mainly the story of Final Fantasy X but these first few chapters are in the land of thousand lakes/Finland. If any of you have any good tips for writing then please tell me. I hope there are not so many word errors in here if there is then please tell me. If you enjoy it good if you don't i won't blame you I honestly think this is rather a mess but I see if this goes anywhere I wanted. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rest from war

It was almost end of winter that day. Snow was melting all around the land. It was so peaceful in the woods like the war was never happened. But no, I can't forget about it. I walked to the door of my cottage and opened the lock. When I rested my helmet on the table I noticed two letters on the table "I must have forgotten them when i left" I thought and i sited next to the table then I realized that they arrived only few weeks ago. But i couldn't open the letters yet. I needed some time to think first. About this war and the enemy. Just a few days ago I was in the snowy trenches sitting and I was sculpting a piece of wood. Then the hell started. Mortars started raining from the sky. I quickly grabbed my rifle and went to bunkers. Along the way I saw a body of a man possibly only 20-21 years old. I couldn't help so went in to the bunkers to wait explosions to stop. After it stop i saw mass of Russians swarming the field shouting their war cries. I got behind the machine gun and started shooting. I don't even remember how many I killed that day. After they retreated I fainted and I was carried to the nearest field hospital. Then when I woke up I got a vacation.

I woke up my head resting on the table. I never noticed how tired I was. I blinked a few times and looked at the letters. The first letter was from my British friend. His name is John Davies. When winter war broke he was in the small group of volunteers to help our defense against the Russians. I met him in the Mannerheim line and we grew close in there. He saved my many times but not as many times I saved his. I broke a little chuckle when i thought all those times and they all happened only 2 years ago. In the letter it said that he got shot in the leg and was released from the front lines. He traveled to the nearby town and said that if I ever got a vacation from the lines he would like to visit me. The other letter was from one of the closest person in my life when my parents died in the 1918 civil war. They were dragged to the woods and executed... no Murdered! by the white butchers. I was alone in the hose few days the he came from the door. A German now a veteran from first world war took me in his protection. His name is Wilhelm Schulz.

He is like a father to me. He never returned to Germany after the war. Instead he stayed in Finland and helped me. He even came with me to the front lines when winter war started. We were with John inseparable. Wilhelm wrote that he heard that John got wounded and was with him now. There weren't anything special so I writed replies to them and asked them if John leg was any better we could go to a hunting trip. I also asked them to bring their military gear with them if something bad would happen. I finished the letters and sended them.

After a few days I heard a familiar knock from the door. When i opened the door there was no other than Wilhelm and John. They hadn't changed much from last year when we left to different lines. Wilhelm wore his world war uniform with a white cover over it and the famous spike topped helmet. I have a similar helmet but it is later made without the spike. His face had few new scars and the big old one that he got when grenade shard hit there. He still got his mustache maybe it black color had shade of gray in there also in his hair but nothing major has happened. John wore his British uniform and the flat helmet. He still looked very cheerful but in his eyes were a small glimpse of tiredness. His face seemed just shaved he never liked an idea of a beard.

"It's bloody great to see you again mate!" he practically shouted and hugged me. "Yes its good to see you too John but can you let go you are crushing my ribs" I finally manged to say because it was hard to breath. He Letted go and tapped my back "It has been a year when we last meet" he said cheerfully. "I bet we could got here quicker if Kaiser here weren't so slow" John smiled and pointed at Wilhelm. Kaiser was a nickname that John came up to when he realised that Wilhelm looked little like the german emperor. "I say you lad that when you are my age you will as slow as me" Wilhelm scoffed at John. "And can you stop calling me Kaiser it's a little annoying" He added glaring at John. Wilhelm never liked the nickname but if it's stuck in Johns head then he will never forget it. Then Wilhelm turned to me and said"Mauri Talvela(That was my name)how has the year handled you" then he shakes my hand. "Great to see you too old man" I said with a smile. I let them in the cottage"You have everything you need for the hunt" I asked while checking my rifle. "Yes we took the liberty to bring you some more bullets for your Mosin" said John and digged his backpacks pockets to find them. He handed the bullets and i putted them in my on pack.

Wilhelm was looking out the window he seemed to think something but i didn't ask. I yawned. It was getting late i was playing card game with John. We decided to go to hunt deer in the morning. I said good night to them and went to my room. Then i saw a dream at least I think it was a dream. First I was alone then something started glowing then i saw a shape of a boy. "Hello Mauri" the Boy said. "At first I need to say that this is not a dream and secondly my name is Bahamut" He said with a little booming voice at least i tought the voice was booming. "Are you a spirit" I asked carefully. Bahamut smirked "Well if that is what you want to call me but correct term to what i am is fayth"he said. "Why do you want to talk to me" I finally get words out of my mouth."I can go straight to the point if you want"I noded. " I have come to ask you that would you like a trip to tropical place with your friends" he asked calmly. I was little confused but that was something that they and I needed. I knew that the war has taken its toll on them and me. I didn't think much when I said almost shouted "Hell Yes! Bahamut just standed there for while said "As you wish" he said and turned away and I could swear that he was smiling. Then I woke up "What the hell did I eat" I wondered and went back to sleep.

* * *

That was the first chapter. Pretty wierd start but i couldn't come up with anything else. My three charecters ages are following:

Finnish soldier Mauri Talvela is 29 German soldier Wilhelm Schulz is 46 and British soldier John Davies is 25. Because i didn't tell them in the chapter an I propably forgot to tell in the future so here you go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More than just a hunting trip

I woke up in a terrible ringing it was the alarm clock. I had forgotten watch it like to wake in the ringing and not in explosions or someone shouting Russians are coming. "How do I turn this thing of " I asked my self. After few minutes I gave up and threw the clock in the wall. I slowly walked in bathroom pondering about the dream that I saw. As I washed my face with cold water I decided that I won't mention the dream to Wilhelm and John they would probably think I am going crazy. I shrugged the tought out of my head and started to focus on our hunting trip. As I came to the kitchen John was trying to cook something that smelled terribly burned. I really didn't want to ask but I had to "Um? John what are you doing" I had to hold my nose because it smelled terrible.

"oh this some meat i found in cabinet" then he dipped in the trash can. "I never was a good cook wasn't part of my army training" He said with his trademark grin. "At least I know that you wont be cooking the deer if we got one now go check the rifles so they are ready for the hunt" I said to him. He made a silly looking salute and vent to the other room.

After I ate I went to my room to put my gear on. I just got the buttons closed when Wilhelm came to my room. He looked little stressed. Before I could ask anything he asked "Mauri have you read the news paper" "No Is there something wrong" I asked little worried what might be the news. "German sixth army has been surrounded in Stalingrad and have been denied retreat!" he shouted. Even though Wilhelm hasn't been in Germany many years he still cared about his fatherland. "You know a reason they don't let them retreat" I asked. "Our so-called glorious leader denied it because he doesn't want to retreat" "I say that is just murder" He said in a fury that i haven't seen in a very long time. "Wilhelm calm down!" I shouted and he stopped his ranting. " I know you are angry but you need to calm down" I shouted now I was little angry too. "You don't want to think about when we are outside so that you wont shoot us inadvertently" That seemed to calm him down. He blinked for few seconds and said "yes you are right sorry about my out burst" He bowed and left the room.

Wilhelm is one those soldiers who would do anything to their own body for sake of everyone else. I need to keep an eye on him so he won't do anything stupid. I grabbed my helmet and went outside ready to hunt and forgot this stupid war. And of course I couldn't that was the worst part.

"sorry I took so looooooong!" and John tripped to the threshold and dropped the rifles he was carrying. Sometimes I wonder How he manages to survive in the battlefield but he is only clumsy outside of the field. He got up and gave Wilhelm his Kar98 rifle. It was now much cleaner when he arrived with it. "Hey Kaiser you should be more careful with bolt it was total mess it won't be very good for you health if it got stuck during firefight" John lectured him. John had good knowledge of rifles and machine guns. I bet he could fix almost any weapon in his hand. Wilhelm grunted something under his breath gave his weapon a test scope. John then turned to me and gave me my Mosin-Nagant rifle it also was much cleaner than before and he had fixed the trigger guard that was broken off. He also give me a lecture something about how dirty my rifle were. I only half listened because I also gave it a test scope and fired few times to check that the bolt-action was good. John had his Lee-Einfield rifle. After the first day When he arrived to Mannerheim line I have never seen that rifle malfunction I bet John knows more than let us know but I don't Press the issue. Then we left to the woods.

We walked roughly two hours straight in the woods then we found good place to put up the bait and shooting spot. We sat there about thirty minutes then John decided break the silence "Hey Kaiser know any good war stories from your past" he asked. Wilhelm just grunted. "Oh come on can't you tell us even one" He asked again. Wilhelm just shrugged in annoyance. Before John said anything else I heard far too familiar voices. "John, Wilhelm we have something else than deer. There were a group of twenty Russians walked through the field carrying something some kind a box. It was getting dark so decided to get that box who knows there might be some enemy intelligence or something else. "Ok I say that we capture that box and see whats inside it" I whispered. "Yeah i think so too"Said John. Wilhelm also nodded. "Ok we need to move quietly so we don't attract unnecessary attention use only your bayonets don't Fire your rifle unless necessary" I said to them and they nodded. As we watched the russians stopped in to the field and started to build a small camp.

After an hour it was completely dark. We decided to move on the Russians. I equipd my bayonet and started sneaking around the camp. After a few minutes I saw an Russian soldier leaning on a tree. He was half a sleep. Before he could do anything I pierced his heart with my bayonet and he collapsed. As I was about to move I heard movement behind me. I quickly grabbed the body and put it behind the tree and then I took it spot. I hoped that it was too dark to see me as Finnish soldier at least before it was too late for the Russian boy. I stabbed him two times in the stomach. I was getting nearer to center of the camp. There were two Russians sitting next to a campfire talking about something. I picked a rock from the ground and threw it in a tree behind them. It worked. The other Russian went to check it and that got me time to slit the throat of the other guy. Then I went after the other one and got him too. When I returned to campfire I saw my friends standing there. "so clear?" I asked them. "not yet there are six of them sleeping in that tent" Wilhelm said and pointed to the tent. "Those should be the last ones" he added. "So we decided to threw two grenades int there". In second John pulled out two grenades and threw them inside the tent. There was only body pieces left. Wilhelm checked that they all were dead. I turned to John and asked about the box. "I think they buried it there" He said pointing at place with spades next to it. We dug the box up and took it to our own tent. Inside the box where three ancient looking devices something I never had seen in my life. "What do you think these are" I asked them. "Hard to say I didn't found any intelligence on the bodies when i checked them" Wilhelm said holding his hand under his chin. "Well whatever these are we better take them to management" said John Sited down. "Let's take them in the morning so we don't accidentally walk in to russian patrol" I said scratching the back of my head. "We better take guard duty I will take the first shift" said Wilhelm and went outside the tent. "I wake you if there is movement". John was already fast a sleep. I soon closed my eyes too.

Again I was dreaming. This time I saw big mechanical city with flashy lights too flashy to my appeared behind me as I watched the swarms of people before me. "You see that blonde boy there" he pointed at a boy. He possibly was seventeen years old. He wore cloths that I have never seen so I couldn't describe them. He had blonde little spiky hair and seemed to be a star. Possibly a sport star."What about him" I asked. "He will play a big part in the battle in my world against the monster" he said and continued "He will be soon retrieved but he is only one part of monsters defeat". The images sifted then I saw an island. There was a small village and then he showed me a girl. She had to be seventeen also. She wore a same looking thing that some Japanese women weared. She had brown hair and I could swear that she had different colored eyes. "She will soon start her pilgrimage and tries defeat the monster" Bahamut said. "She will need help on her journey" he added. "So? You will send that boy you showed me earlier" I was scratching my beard thinking. " But why do tell me all this I have no plans leave my country in peril" I asked and squeezed my hand in to a fist in frustration where the conversation was going. "The reason I am seeking your help because I know in order to defeat the monster they need help from an outsider from a land of a thousand lakes" he said. "Then why me"I asked little angry. He smirked "You just happened to be the closest I could contact" he said. "Now before you say anything else I will tell you how to get to Spira" he continued "You found the devices in the box you just need to combine them and press the button you will be warped to Spira" he said and showed me the image how to do it. Before I could say anything I woke up in the real world because of an explosion.

"Mauri John you better wake up and come to cover or you will be blasted by those mortars!" I heard Wilhelm shouting. I blinked few times then realized what was going on. I grabbed my gear and ran with John to the nearest ditch where Wilhelm was already in. After a minute it stopped and then we saw at least a 50 Russians advancing our positions. "This seems to be it eh? Mauri?" John said. I needed to think a way out and could only come up with a one solution. Wilhelm and John were taking aim at the advancing Russians trying to thin them down but there were too many to kill so quickly. Then I snapped and started to shout at the sky when I realized this was his doing. "You bastard you set this up a choice between death or your world fine then I will go to your world!" Wilhelm and John must have tought I was crazy but I started tinkering with the device. "There is a way to get out of here if I get this device working we will transport out of here" I told them. Wilhelm just grunted "What!?" then he saw the look in my eyes and nodded. John was looking me with a strange look but before he could say anything the device lit up. It created a blue whirlpool that started to suck us in. But before it completely sucked us in I saw that someone threw a grenade there where we standed. I manged to kick farther away from my friends but the explosion made the whirlpool go wild. I didn't know what happened. Then all went blank.

I woke up because I dropped in to water near a beach. I gasped for air and swimmed to the shore. I could only think that were I was. Were are my friends. It must have been night-time because it was hard to see. It was good that I noticed that my backpack and rifle were washed to the shore. I manged to crawl to them but when I moved noticed this great pain in then I noticed the big wound open on my right side. "must.. have.. been.. the.. gre-" I managed to say before I collapsed again. But before I went completely dark I thought I saw someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Land.

It was dark again then Bahamut appeared again. "It seems that you chose to aid Spira" he said with little too happy smile. "like I had any choice in the matter" I murmured to him. "Now I am as far away possible from my fatherland and left my brethren fight there all because of you!" I pointed my finger at him and shouted. "But I have heard that you wanted away from the war" he noted. That was partially true but I said to him "Even If the war is tiring I never would leave my fatherland in peril" and I holded my hand on my heart like making a vow. "Your loyalty could be useful aid to the summoner" he remarked. Then he asked me "What will you do". "First thing that I will do is find my friends and second a way out of here and back to Finland" I snapped at him. "I couldn't care less what happens here or to your summoner!" I spatted at him. He was quiet a moment then jus smirked and said "We shall see". He was turning away but before he went he said "Oh forgot to tell you that the grenade that exploded near you messed up your arrival time you arrived on Besaid two weeks early" he paused and then continued "Tidus will arrive on the fourteenth day, after that your journey will begin so you have more time to think but I think I know your answer already" Then he snapped his fingers then I woke up.

As I opened my eyes First thing I saw was not sky but ceiling. I was laying on a bed and my jacket boots backpack and rifle were next to the bed. I rised to sit and felt little pain from my right side. I looked and there were bandages around my waist then I remembered the grenade. It hurted a little but I managed to grab my boots and I started to put them on. I was putting the jacket on when I heard a voice behind me "Oh you are awake already". I turned around to see who was the person. It was the girl who Bahamut had showed me. The very same girl. "You shouldn't get up so fast the wound isn't completely healed" she said when I took my backpack. "Was it you got off the beach and patched me?" I asked. "Yes I was just walking on the beach when I saw you lying on the beach so I casted a minor healing spell on you and ran back to the village to get carrying help" She said. "But it is still not fully healed my healing skills are not so advanced yet" After that she looked me little nervous when she asked me "How did you get here?" I sighed and holded my hand under my chin. "What I can recall is that I got sucked in to a whirlpool with my two friends and next I remember was that I was laying on the beach bleeding" I finally said. "But I really should thank you for your help Miss?" I realized that I hadn't ask her name yet when I said that question. "Yuna my name is Yuna" she said smiling. "Right Yuna I thank you but I must ask you have anyone come across two man that wear similar uniforms like me" Yuna thinked for some time and finally said "No I can't recall anyone else found near the village" I scratched my beard and sat down thinking what do next. "Um sorry to interrupt you but I never got your name" Asked Yunas voice. "Oh yes" I blinked "Sorry about that my name is private Mauri Talvela" I rose up shaked her hand. "Now then if they are not yet found I must go and check the island" Before Yuna could say anything I rised up grabbed my helmet and rifle and strolled off without looking back.

I walked to the edge of the village and saw forest path. I first decided to check the coastline around the island. As I walked around the path I heard noices in the bushes. First I thought it was nothing but the three menacing looking dog creatures proved me wrong. As one of them started running at me I took my rifle and aimed for it. One bullet was enough to deal with it. As it falled lifles on the ground it started to scatter in tiny lights and disappeared. I scratched my head in wonder because everything I have killed before would always leave a body. I woke from the wonder when I saw one of the dogs biting my ankle "Damit!" and the I pushed my knife in its neck. Before the third one did anything I shot it. Both of them dissolved in to tiny light balls. I reloaded my rifle and checked my ankle. Nothing serious only bleeding theet mark. Then I continued forward the path. I met few more of the dog creatures but easily take care of them with my Mosin. I finally got to the beach."Not living soul around" I said to myself as I looked around the beach. I had to keep my hand over my eyes to see better because of the sun. I started to walk along the coast.

I had walked hours around the beach and hadn't found any clue that they had been here. I sighed and took my helmet of and sat down the beach. "I guess they didn't make it" I said sadly as I looked at the sea. Suddenly the earth started shaking a bit. Then I saw something swimming towards the beach. I stood up trying to see what it was. When it got closer it jumped from the water and slammed partly in the sand. It looked like squid only bigger that I had seen in the pictures. It glowed with a dim blue light and waved it tentacles wildly. Then above apeared a black ball and then I was pushed to the ground like the gravity just had increased. When the pressure stopped I stood up holding my chest. "So this worlds creatures have some tricks but let see what you think of my bullets" I shouted at the thing. It was casting another of the black things. I managed to jump under it and then turned to aim at it. I aimed at one of its tentacle and fired. The bullet took the tentacle of and it dissolved. It didn't even make any kind of noise only casted another black thing above me. This time it hit me but wasn't so bad even tough I coughed bit of blood. I shot few of its tentacles of. I used the bolt too fast and it got stuck. It didn't move an inch. Shit I thought to myself. The thing casted again the black stuff on me. It flinged the rifle from my hand. I couldn't get up. The pressure had worn me down so I couldn't stand right away. "So I die here" I thought. But then I saw something flying towards the thing. It was a ball? It hitted the creature and the ball returned at its thrower. The thrower was tall little muscular taned skinned man with reddish-orange hair that was pointing upwards. "you okay ya? he asked me. "Yes" I managed to say from the ground. The monster then lit on fire burning few of its tentacles. Next to the man was a woman with black hair and black dress. She also had god knows how many belts and she holded a doll. "Lets finish this sinspwan" she said to he man. "Right" he said. Then the woman waved her hand and the creature were struck by lightning multiple times. Then the man spinned the ball and it was surrounded by electricy. Then he kicked it back to the creature. It was too much for it. It started to dissolve into lights. I just watched amazed how they controlled elements so. They walked near to me and the man got something from his pocket and threw it on me. "This potion should heal you ya" he said. I felt better so got up from the ground.

"I thank you for helping me" I said to them and bowed a little. "Nah it was nothing" said the man. Before the man said anything else the woman asked me "Who might you be because you certainly aren't an islander". "Right let me introduce myself I am private Mauri Talvela" I said as I offered an hand shake. The man shook my hand but the woman didn't. "My name is Wakka be sure to remember that ya" he said and I nodded. The woman stared me little bit but then said "And I am Lulu". "So what brings you to besaid" Wakka asked. "Well I am not here by choice I was teleported here from my own world" I said. "I was with my two friends right then but they doesn't seem to be anywhere I guess they were teleported somewhere else or.." I didn't finish that sentence. "But anyway I was rescued by Yuna from the beach and after that I was searching this island and attacked by that sinspawn you said it was?" I said and asked at the same time. "Did you know that Yuna will be a summoner soon" asked Lulu. "No I didn't" That was a partial lie because Bahamut had told me. "What is a summoner anyway" I asked. "You really are an outsider if you don't know summoners" Lulu said little amused. "Summoner is a person who makes pilgrimages for fayths to get aeons to fight against Sin to bring the calm" she explained. "Her father defeated Sin ten years ago" she continued. "But if Sin was defeated why it is still around" I asked. "Because we haven't yet attuned from our sins from the machina wars" Wakka said. "Yevons teachings say that Sin will go away if we stop using forbidden machina" he added. Yevon must be a god around here I thought. "Its getting dark we should return to the village you can ask more questions later" Lulu said. I taked my rifle from the ground. Wakka then asked "Isn't that a machina weapon ya" he asked staring it. "Technically yes but I am not from this world and these aren't forbidden use in my world" I scoffed at him. He gave it a long stare"Yes you are right" he then said. And we started walking towards the village.

We made it back to the village again I got stares from some of the villagers. "Let's go see Yuna and think what we should do with you" Lulu said and we walked to her house. "Mauri can you stay her for while ya" Wakka said. "We just have a quick private talk with Yuna" Lulu said. "Fine by me" I said and took my helmet of and sat to the ground. It taked few minutes then they came back. "It seems that you didn't find your friends" Yuna asked. I shook my head "No but I am positive I find them" I said with little confidence behind my words. "I'm sorry about that but what are you going to do next" she asked. I scratched my beard thinking. "I think I need to go on other islands to look for them but how to get there" I pondered. There was a moment of silence then Yuna clapped her hands to together and said "I think I have a solution". She smiled at me and said "when I go on my pilgrimage you could join me to find your friends". I heard Lulu say what at the back as she said that. I was little surprised myself. "and you wouldn't mind me travel with you?" I asked. "Not at all" she smiled. I thought about it a moment and then I said. "I just let you know that after I find my friends I shall leave your party untill that I will travel with you" She nodded. "Can you make a guess when you shall leave on your pilgrimage" I asked. "well I am not yet a summoner but I will soon take the temple trial to get my first aeon" she said. "But when I'd say two weeks max" She nodded and said. "Thank you Yuna but if I am going to be here still two weeks I'm going to make camp to sleep then" I said and begun walk away. "You don't have to sleep outside" Yuna shouted behind me. "I am an outsider remember its better for the villagers if I don't stick too close to the village" I shouted back. "I'll come help ya" I heard Wakka saying as he ran next to me. "Okay" I said.

Wakka taught me about Yevons teachings as we putted my tent up. He gave me the short version about it but it mostly went in and out of my ear. Haven't really cared much about religion anyway. He also told me that him Lulu and someone named Kimahri are going to be Yunas guardians that would protect summoners life with their own. When the camp was ready Wakka took his leave and sat down and took my family pocket watch and looked it long. "I wonder do you two see me up there" I said to the sky. "Your son is out of war in a new land but don't worry I shall find a way back to fatherland" then I spoke all that happened today to the sky to my parents it always calmed me down. After I had said everything I said the last thing " Even tough I know fatherland still stands it's frustrating to not help but I focus now finding my friends" I closed the watch and went to sleep.

The days went by rather quickly. Some days I helped to deal with creatures called fiends here if they were harassing the village. Some days I just sat on edge of cliff watching the sea sculpting piece of wood with my knife. Occasionally Yuna and Wakka came to speak with me. Lulu talked me one time about if I did anything to Yuna on her pilgrimage she would make sure I was sended to the fraplane this world heaven I guess. She taught me bit about magic when I asked and helped to build resistance against it so I could handel better caster fiends. Every night I would open my watch and spoke to my parents at least I think I spoke to them. After I closed the watch I heard Yunas voice behind me "Um Mauri is this a bad time" she asked little nervous. "No I was just thinking" I answered "Well whats on your mind" I asked. She sat next to me on the cliff. "Well tomorrow I will take the temple trial and become a summoner" she said. I looked in her eyes and saw some sadness in them. "then why do you look so sad" I asked. "Um... you know what my father did ten years ago" she said nervously. I nodded. "Well he died in there" she said. I was little shocked but asked anyway "What does this have to do in anything". She was quiet for a time but said "In the last thousand years every summoner that has defeated Sin has died". I had to ask "If every summoner had died against Sin and Sin has always returned the why would you want to be a summoner" Again she was quiet for a time. "For spiras people" she said. "For spiras people?" I repeated. "Yes to the people calm is time without sin time without fear even if its only for a little while" she paused and then continued "For that I am ready to die for" I felt those words I would do the same thing for my fatherland for the people of Finland. Then I snapped from my thoughts when she asked "Or don't you approve" I quickly answered "No I approve your decision completely because I would do the same to my fatherland if i had to" I squeezed my hand for a second in anger because I wasn't there now but turned back to Yuna "But I say you this that sacrificing yourself should be the last resort if you find another way don't hesitate to use it" She seemed to be in little loss of my outburst but I tapped her back and I said "Now go to sleep you have big day tomorrow" She rised up left but before she left she said "Thank you Mauri for confidence" Then I realized I just talked like my old sergeant. I wonder how is he doing. I sat 15 minutes on the cliff just looking at the stars. Then I returned to my camp.

* * *

**Authors note: Well three chapters down im getting hang of the writing this chapter feels better than the first two. And to point out that there will be no other romance than the one that was in the game and again I hope you enjoyed and tell me how bad the english was. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Tidus and Sin.

Next morning I went straight to the temple of besaid. I think I got there too early since nobody hadn't arrived yet. Only temple priest was there. I sited on the stairs and waited them yo arrive.

After a while I saw Yuna and Kimhari walking towards the temple soon followed by Wakka and Lulu. Yuna stopped on front of the door and took a deep breath then said "I am ready" Kimahri and Lulu nodded then stepped through the door. I was about to follow but Wakka stopped me. "Sorry but you can't go in" he said. "Why not" I asked rising an eyebrow. "because you aren't guardian ya" he said and continued "Only summoners and guardians may enter the chamber ya" he said and tapped my back. "I see well I just have to wait for them to return" I said. "Aren't you going in"I asked Wakka and pointed at the chamber door. "Nah they don't need me besides I need to check my blizball team for the tournament ya" He said little excited. "Mind if I come with you" I asked. "My team is waiting on the beach let's go there ya" Wakka said and we started to walk towards the beach. On the way Wakka explained what blitzball was. Only thing I could gather was that it was a ball game that was played underwater. "Mauri meet the Besaid Aurochs" Wakka pointed at the group of five men kicking blitzball names were Datto, .Botta and Keepa. After they introduced themselves they went back to training I guess.

As I watched the training I could swear I saw someone popping from the water. When one of the players kicked the ball to the sea it was clear that there was someone there. Wakka gestured to the person to pass the ball back. He just waved his arm and dived in the water and back flipped and kicked the ball with great force so it flyed past Wakkas head. Wakka seemed impressed. As he swimmed to beach I blinked when I recognized him. He was that boy who Bahamut showed me Tidus. The players surrounded him in wonder and Wakka asked "Can you do that again?". Tidus seemed happy because he seemed to do some kind of victory pose. Then he made the same move again and kicked the ball back to the sea. As Wakka watched the ball go he asked him "You're no amateur. Who do you play for?" He answered quickly "The Zanarkand abes". That got everyone's attention and they started give him wierd looks. Then Wakka asked "What team you say again?". Tidus seemed little nervous as he scratched his head and said "I mean.. forget that" Then he explained "I got too close to Sin and it's been a little foggy since then" he paused and then continued "I don't know where this place is or even where I came from". Wakka seemed understand but I didn't. How could only going to get close to Sin affect to your memory I wondered. "So Sins toxin got to you but you're still alive" then he made the praying stance and said "Praise be to Yevon" Then he turned to his team and said "All right, back to practice" then he made greeting with his hand and introduced himself "I'm Wakka coach and captain of the Besaids Aurochs brudda" Then Tiduses stomach growled even I could hear it and I was standing quite way from them. "What? you hungry? Ok back to the village I'll get you something" Then he runned to the opening where I was standing the whole time. Tidus runned after him then he saw me and stopped looking my uniform and asked "And who are you?". "Firstly you need to know that I am not a native from this land, I am private Mauri Talvela and your name is" I asked the last question for that he wouldn't freak out if I accidentally said his name before he had said it to me. "I'm Tidus" He was going to ask something but Wakka interrupted "You coming" he asked Tidus. "I will be near the village at my camp come there if you have something you need" I said and started walk away. As I walked away from them I heard Tidus asking something about Zanarkand and Wakka explained something about past.

I was siting next to my tent when I saw Tidus approaching. "Hiya" he said with little grin. "Yes?" I asked. "I had to ask you about one thing" he said a little serious tone. "You said that you are from another world I was also sended here from another world" He said. "Do you think our sending to this world was a coincidence" he asked. I had to think a moment partially I knew the answer but I didn't want to say it "I don't think my appearance here have anything to do with Sin if that's what you asking" I said boldly. "Oh" He said little disappointed. "Well what are you going to do" he asked. "First I need to find my two friends and a way back to my home" I said and the added "I will travel with a summoner from here to the point when I find my friends" Tidus then looked me and said "Really so you will be coming with us" I was confused "Wait you are coming too" I asked. He grinned for a minute "Wakka asked me for his Blitzball team and I also travel with them to the point I find clue about my home" He said. "Well that's great" I said. "By the way wanna come to the temple with me I heard something going up there when I was taking a nap" he asked. I wondered what could be up there then I realized what it could meant. "Ok let's go there got bored from all the sitting in here" I said and we started to make our way to the temple.

As we entered the temple we saw Wakka talking to the priest. "Whats wrong" Tidus asked. "The summoner hasn't come out yet and shes been there very long already" he paused before he added "Well apprentice summoner". Then Wakka explained to Tidus who was little confused "There's a room in there called chamber of trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays" "If the prayer is heard the apprentice comes fully fledged summoner you remember that Mauri" he said as he turned to me. I nodded. "So someone is in there and they haven't come back out." Tidus broke in and then nodded understanding "Right I got it". "It has been really long since she got in" I added "I never got to ask but is there danger in there" I said as I pointed at the chamber door. "Sometimes yes" Wakka said little bluntly. "Why don't you go in and help!" Tidus shouted. "There's already two guardians in there" Wakka said. "And they are highly capable to handle themself the summoner included" I added to the statement. "Besides it's forbidden" Wakka said last. Tidus just runned up the stairs and shouted at us "But what if something' happens. What if the summoner dies". The priest was getting furious and shouted "The percepts must be obeyed". Tidus just glared at him "Like I care" He scoffed and run inside the chamber. I sweared and without thinking runned after him leaving Wakka and the priest at the stairs.

As I catched up with Tidus he was carrying a somekind of sphere. "Tidus what are you doing" I asked. "Making sure that the summoner is okay" he said as he putted the sphere inside a pedastel. I sighed "This will cause stir in the village but now that we are here we can check on her" I said and he grinned as respond. He seemed little carefree for what he does I almost forgot how that kind of person worked well can't be that careless on the battlefield unless you like bullets through your skull.

It took probably only ten minutes but got through the trial and then Wakka came behind us. "What's gotten into you two?" he asked shaking his head. Tidus looked little worried but I didn't because it was clear that Wakka wasn't angry or anything related to that. He told Tidus that he was a guardian and we took the some kind of elevator. As the elevator were decreasing down he explained what summoners do and little about Lulu and Kimhari. He only said that the other guardian had a short fuse and he didn't know what the other was thinking. He then scratched his head as when the elevator stopped and said "Well,now that we have come this far might just go all the way. I just took a deep breath and sighed as we walked to the main chamber.

Lulu was siting on the stairs when she noticed us "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it" she asked. I could see that she was little angry. "No, it's uh... it's just..." Wakka stumbled in his own words. Lulu was now walking towards him. "Told you she get mad easily" Wakka said to us. I decide to stay quiet but Tidus asked "Is the summoner all right" Lulu just turned her head and looked Tidus "Who are you" she asked. But as the he was going to answer the doors opened. "Hope she succeeded" I said to myself. Yuna came out of the room. She seemed tired because she had hard time to walk. And before you know it she was going to fall down but Kimhari catched her and helped her to regain balance. Tidus seemed to look her in wonder. Yuna then smiled and happily said "I've done it I have become an summoner". Soon I would be able to find my friends.

As we got out of the chamber villagers were waiting inside the temple. Yuna greeted them with that stance I saw Wakka do earlier. All the villagers were happy but some gave me and Tidus glares. As the others left Tidus was looking at Yuna thinking something. "Hey boy wake up" I said to him as I snapped my fingers in front os his face. He just blinked few times then said "What?! Oh I must have drifted of" I sighed "Come on others are outside" I said and we left the temple.

Outside everyone were gathered and Yuna was in the middle holding her staff. Wakka waved us over. As we got close Wakka catched Tidus and practically dragged him to sence and just said "Wait till you see this". I walked next to them as Wakka leted Tidus go. I knew she was going to call an aeon I wanted to see this. As she made the summoning the ground lighted up and from the sky falled a creature an aeon. It looked like big hawk or something like that. It had red violet and white feathers in different parts of the body. Six hook like things were under it wings three on both sides. As it landed Yuna petted it. I heard it name is Valefor. It looked strong and would help greatly on her journey. Then it flew away and everybody started congratulate Yuna. Tomorrow I would start searching my friends. I walked around the group back to my camp and leaved others to celebrate.

I decided to just in case check my equipment for tomorrow. All was okay. It was getting dark so I went to sleep. Next morning I went to the village and saw Lulu and Wakka. Wakka holded a big his is light blue sword. "What's that for" I asked "I'm going to give it to Tidus he will need this when he journey with us for a while" Wakka said. Tidus came there few moments later. "hey sleepyhead" Wakka said to him. Tidus just blinked rubbing his eyes. "I wanted give this to you" Wakka said and handed the sword. Tidus looked the sword with amazed look " Whoa you're giving this to me?!" he said. Wakka just nodded "Yeah use it well" he said. Tidus gave it a swing. I had never seen Tidus fight but he can probably take care of himself with that in battle. "That's the sword you gave to Chappu" Lulu said as she looked the sword and if saw right I could see little sadness in her eyes. "Well he never used it" Wakka said it was also very faint but there were glimpse of sadness in his eyes too. This Chappu must been close to them. There was awkward slince for while. Then I asked "Where's Yuna". "We take the same boat as Yuna right?" Tidus said and the continued "Why do we gotta wait here?". "Yuna came here ten years ago when the last calm started" Wakka explained. "The calm" Tidus asked confused but Waka ignored the question and continued "Since then she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu" "But she had the talent so she bacame an aprentice" "Now today she leaves as a summoner" Wakka finally finished. "This is our journey we should leave together" Lulu said. That was something I could understand too. During the winter war if we got vacation I tried to get it same time as John and Wilhelm. Then we heard a small thump. Yuna was carrying a ltille too big suitcase for a long journey. "I don't think you need all that luggage it's just going to slow you down" I shouted to her because she was quite away. Lulu agreed on that. "They're really not my things they're gifts to the temples we are going to visit." she tried to explained. All of us just shook our head s "This isn't a vacation Yuna" Wakka said. "I guess you're right" she said with little disappointed tone. Then she left the case and walked over to us. Wakka just said "right off we go" as we started to move Yuna turned to the temple and made the praying stance like to give the temple a goodbye and I think I know why but didn't ponder on the thought. Right now I would focus on finding my friends.

As we walked the road to the docks for some reason Kimahri attacked Tidus. I almost decided to shoot a round in Kimahri but Wakka already interrupted them. "That's enough!" he scoffed at Kimahri. Kimahri putted his spear away and started to walk the road to the docks. He didn't say anything. Well I haven't heard him speak anything in the time I have been on this island. "What's up with that guy!" Tidus asked angrily glaring the way were Kimahri left. "Kimahri ronso of the ronso tribe He's learned the fiends way of fighting" Lulu explained. "That's not what I meant" Tidus said. Yuna then laughed a little "Sometimes we don't understand him Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway" she explained. Then she added "But he has protected me since I was a child" Kimahri reminds me of few soldiers I met. They hardly talked but on the battlefield they did massive damage to the enemy. One of them destroyed a tank with a freaking iron bar because he was out of explosives. Along the way we were attacked few times but the fiends died very quick.

"So this is the boat" I said as I gazed upon the boat. "Yep" Wakka said. "Hope the wind is good or the trip will be long" I said. "The wind helps but isn't necessary it also runs by chocobo power" Lulu said. I raised an eyebrow "a what" "Chocobo, they are mostly used as transport in the plains but also in boats" She explained to me. "So they are like horses?" I asked. Now was Lulu's and Wakka's turn to be confused. " A horse?" they both asked. "Right no horses well basically they are four legged hooved animals that we used as transport." I explained to them "But now we use little more machines to move but horses are still in high regard" I added to my statement. "Using machina is dangerous Yevon has teached..." Wakka tried to say but I cut him off "Different world no Yevon remember" I said to him with a little sarcastic tone. "I still think using machina is wrong even in your world" he tried to say to me but I didn't listen anymore and went inside the boat. Yuna had finished saying goodbye to the villagers and the boat started to leave. first stop at Kilika island.

I saw Tidus goofing with binoculars looking all directions and started following Yuna with it until she saw him doing it then he gave the binoculars back. I was looking at sea as I leaned against edge.

"You know the sailors on this boat said that you look the same as someone in Kilika." Tidus said behind me. I raised my eyebrows and looked him confused. "They say that few weeks back a man was found in the beach with same kind of clothing than yours" he said. "That's great news to hear" I said with s faint smile. "Why do you seem always so down" he asked me with a serious tone. "Even if I look this way I am still happy for the news but it has been hard to express it very greatly" I said with a little tired voice then I added "At least not like you or others". "Why" he asked me. I started to think about the last three years then I said "Something that I have done in the last few years" then I gave him a faint smile "But you don't have to worry about it and wish that you ever have to" I said. Then I went inside the cabin leaving Tidus confused on the bridge.

The next hour anything happened but on the next there was a great splash. Then I heard someone shouting Sin! I ran outside and saw big whale looking creature. It went straight past the boat leaving big waves behind it. I saw one of the sailors aiming a harpoon at it. "What are you doing!" Wakka shouted. "Stick a harpoon in it and we go down with it" he continued. The sailor answered "Sin is going for Kilika, we gotta distract it" then he turned to Yuna and Said "Our families are on Kilika forgive us lady summoner" Yuna just nodded. Then they fires the harpoons but only one made it to the massive fin that was sticking from the sea. I was amazed how well the rope held. Then sin splashed an wave over ship toppeling almost everybody and then from sin started to fly small fin looking creatures. I managed to shoot one before it landed but more were coming. Wakka Lulu and Kimahri when they managed to make damage to the fin. My rifle didn't do anything to the fin but I could slay they minor scales with Tidus and keep them of Yuna. Sin's fin started to take some the damage because soon it cut of the rope and hit it s tail near the boat in the water and that shook the boat. I managed to get grip from the edge before I falled in the sea. I was little surprised that it was Kimahri who helped me up. Back on the boat they informed me that Tidus had felled in the water and Wakka had gone after him. After some about five minutes Wakka and Tidus came up and we helped them back on the boat. Sin was swimming towards Kilika. I snatched the binoculars from the deck and looked to Sin's location. I turned away as I saw how Sin destroyed part of the island. I heard Yuna say "I will defeat Sin, I must defeat Sin" with very serious tone. Now I had seen the monster behind all the deaths of innocents. It was propably my military bride but part of now wanted to destroy Sin but I was going to focus on my main goal finding my friends.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions I will answer them in best of my ability. Now this story should be more interesting (or not)**


End file.
